According to the present invention there is provided an attachment for a loader and more specifically there is provided an attachment frame.
It is known to provide a variety of attachments for mounting to loader arms. These attachments include such things as fork lift tines, round bale spears and bale squeezers. Some of these attachments constitute complete and separate units. This increases the cost to the manufacturers and dealers in supplying and stocking such attachments. Other manufactures provide common frames to which different parts may be bolted to form different attachments. However, this method requires more assembly time and increased maintenance to avoid loss of structural integrity due to bolts loosening.